SPECIAL KYU'S DAY
by KyuMinLau
Summary: Annyeong yeorobun, Jo neun Lee Sungmin imnida / Ini memang terdengar konyol, tapi kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar 'Love at the first sight' 'kan ? / -Special Kyuhyun's Day / KyuMin GenderSwitch! / Longshoot / RnR!
1. Chapter 1

KYUMIN GS / SPECIAL KYU'S DAY / ONESHOOT

Cast : KyuMin *always*

Other Cast : Just find by ur selves

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : GenderSwitch, typo(s), longshoot

Disclaimer : All of cast belong God and themselves. But for this story is MINE! If you want to BASH my cast just GO AWAY!

~ STORY BEGIN ~

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Suara bunyi bel yang begitu menggelegar sudah berkumandang. Menandakan bahwa para siswa yang masih berhamburan diluar kelas harus kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Namun itu tak berlaku pada yeoja manis yang tengah mendapat penjelasan khusus di ruang guru karena hari ini adalah hari perdananya ia bersekolah ditempat yang ia pijaki sekarang.

"Nah Lee Sungmin-ssi kau bisa mengganti seragammu dengan seragam sekolah ini. Cha! Ini dia seragam milikmu beserta dengan name tag yang harus selalu kau gunakan setiap sekolah",jelas Seosaengnim cantik itu yang membuat yeoja cantik itu -Lee Sungmin- mengangguk paham dan menyambar satu stel seragam yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sisa seragam lainnya bisa kau ambil saat pulang sekolah nanti dan kau cepat lah ganti seragammu di toilet yang berada tak jauh dari ruang guru ini lalu kembalilah kesini. Saya akan mengantarmu ke kelas",lanjut Seonsaengnim itu lagi. Sungmin kembali mengangguk hormat lalu keluar dari ruang guru itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin kembali ke ruangan guru itu kini dengan seragam sekolah itu.

"Saya sudah selesai Jung Ssaem",ucap Sungmin menyadarkan Seonsaengnim yang tadinya tengah larut dalam acara berdandan ria-nya.

"Ahh, sudah ternyata~ kajja! Jam pelajaran pertama pasti sudah dimulai",jelas seonsaeng itu ramah lalu menuntun Sungmin mengikutinya ke kelas.

~ o0o ~

TOK TOK TOK

Sret

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Seonsaeng cantik itu menggeser pintu yang ada disisi depan kelas itu. Suara ricuh kelas kini menjadi hening seketika saat seonsaeng cantik itu masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"Maaf saya terlambat masuk kekelas, karena kalian akan mendapat teman baru disini. Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang. Kajja masuk",interupsi Jung ssaem agar Sungmin masuk kekelas.

Dengan langkah perlahan Sungmin memasuki kelas yang tampak hening itu. Ia menyapu pandangan ke sisi kelas sampai pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok namja yang tampaknya acuh dengan kehadiran Sungmin. Padahal banyak siswa maupun siswi yang sedang berbisik. Ya, beberapa siswi ada yang memandang Sungmin iri. Bagaimana tidak ? Yeoja imut itu sangat manis dan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sintal. Beberapa namja dikelas itu juga seperti tengah membicarakannya. Beda dengan namja yang duduk di pojok kelas itu. Namja itu terlihat begitu terhibur dengan dunianya sendiri. Namja itu dengan angkuh menatap luar jendela dengan headset yang terpasang tegas menghiasi rambutnya.

Sungmin membungkukan badannya hormat."Annyeong yeorobun, jo neun Lee Sungmin imnida, manaso bangapseumnida",ucap Sungmin sekenanya dengan wajah datar.

Tak lama Jung Seonsaeng menyuruh Sungmin duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Yaitu disebelah yeoja yang dikuncir kuda. Perlu kalian ketahui, meja dikelas ini berpasangan. Jadi tentu saja mereka tidak akan duduk sendiri.

"Annyeong~",sapa Sungmin sekenanya saat ia duduk. Yeoja yang menjadi classmatenya kini senyum sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah ,kenalkan namaku Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi panggil saja aku eunhyuk. Aku terbiasa mendengar orang memanggilku begitu",ucapnya ramah. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sungmin sedikit berbisik dengan Eunhyuk,"Hyuk-ah.. Namja yang duduk dipojok itu siapa ? Apa disini diperbolehkan mendengarkan musik saat jam belajar ?",tanya Sungmin bingung. Eunhyuk mencoba menengok kebelakang, seketika wajah eunhyuk merona. Mana kala justru yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman maut dari namja yang duduk bersama namja angkuh itu. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membalikan lagi wajahnya kedepan. Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Kau menyukainya ?",tanya Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk makin merona.

"Tentu sajaa! Eh? Aku ? Menyukai siapa ?",tanya Eunhyuk bingung yang justru membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"O ? Tentu saja namja yang menggunakan earphone itu, memangnya siapa lagi ? Bukankah kita sedang membahasnya ?",ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Ahh~ tidak seperti itu, yang aku sukai itu namja yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja angkuh itu. Tapi aku heran masih saja banyak yeoja yang menggilainya padahal sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai yeoja manapun atau... Mungkin malah dia tidak menyukai yeoja, kekeke",eunhyuk terkekeh sendiri menyadari deskripsinya sendiri. Sungmin menyikut gemas lengan eunhyuk.

"Kau sembarangan hyuk, hehehe.. Tapi aku pikir dia cukup menarik",ucap Sungmin kembali menerawang saat ia memandang Kyuhyun dari depan kelas.

"Aishh! Jangan sampai kau menyukainya arra ? Pokoknya dia namja yang harus kau beri jarak radius 5 meter. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, orang tuanya sangat berpengaruh disekolah ini, jadi jangan heran jika dia bebas melakukan apapun disini",ucap Eunhyuk mengingatkan. Sungmin sebenarnya masih kurang paham. Namun jika ia melanjutkan topik ini, bisa-bisa ia dipanggil ke depan karena berisik saat jam belajar.

"Kenapa dia harus dijauhi ? Karena status sosial?", batin Sungmin.

Entah karena apa, tapi Sungmin ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya belakang karena posisi tempat duduknya berada ditengah kelas. Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisi awal saat ia memasukki kelas ini. Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hati Sungmin begitu tertarik melihat rahang tegas, pipi yang sedikit tirus serta matanya yang begitu menggodanya. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan kini kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Pandangan yang kyuhyun lontarkan ke Sungmin seolah menghujam yeoja itu. Sungmin merasa salah tingkah sendiri dengan buru-buru ia kembali menatap papan tulis. Namun perasaannya masih risih, ia merasa ditatap seseorang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia kembali melirik ke bangku Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya! Sungmin kembali menatap papan tulis.

"Aishh! Kau seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saja, Min!",rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

~ o0o ~

Belum selesai benar jam pertama, namun Jung Seonsaeng menjelaskan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan kelas karena diadakannya rapat dadakan. Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh. Beberapa namja ada yang menghampiri meja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Ya seperti biasa, mereka mencoba mendekati Sungmin. Jujur saja, Sungmin merasa risih ya karena beberapa yeoja menjadi menatapnya sebal. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Lagipula yeoja kelinci itu hanya menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa namja itu.

SRETT

Suara kursi bergeser dengan keras itu membuat seluruh kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si pembuat suara itu -Kyuhyun-. Seketika kelas melepas earphonenya dan membiarkan earphone itu bertengger indah dilehernya. Ia berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sungmin beserta teman-teman sekelasnya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan angkuh ia berjalan dari tempat duduknya dan berhenti tepat didepan kursi Sungmin. Sungmin masih mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam lalu beralih ke namja-namja yang menggoda Sungmin.

"Kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing!",ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar namun seolah tersirat ancaman dibalik ucapannya. Dengan terbirit-birit para namja itu kembali ke kursinya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu!",perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mm-mworago ?",ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Tck!",Kyuhyun berdecak jengah dengan cepat namja jangkung itu mengemasi alat tulis Sungmin yang tergeletak diatas meja dan memasukkannya asal kedalam tas Sungmin yang tergantung disisi meja Sungmin.

"Aa-apa yang kau la-...",belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya dengan satu tarikan tangan. Dia membimbing Sungmin menuju tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar.

"Hyung, bikhyeo!",perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Bahkan seisi kelas tidak menyangka tingkah Kyuhyun kali ini. Mengingat namja jangkung itu hanya mau duduk disebelah Donghae saja.

"Aigoo, kau mengusirku kyu ? Tidak dapat ku percaya",ucap Donghae masih tak terima.

"Kau berlebihan Hyung, lagipula aku hanya menyuruhmu tukar tempat duduk. Palliwa!",perintah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan berdecak sebal Donghae pergi ke tempat duduk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaruh tas Sungmin tepat dikursi disebelah kursi Kyuhyun dan membimbing yeoja itu duduk disana. Sungmin yang masih bingung hanya menurut saja.

Setelah Sungmin duduk, kyuhyun juga duduk dikursinya. Sungmin mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun seolah menuntut penjelasan. Seluruh isi kelas masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada KyuMin seolah menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah tenang menatap keluar jendela seperti sebelumnya kini menatap yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae?",tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya yang membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya tak percaya.

"Wae ? Kau bilang wae ? Seharusnya itu ucapanku. Waeyo ? Kenapa kau memaksa aku bertukar tempat duduk dengannya seenaknya begini ?",ucap Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk Donghae yang tengah duduk dengan Eunhyuk. Beberapa siswa menatap Sungmin kagum. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang membatah ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik satu sisi bibirnya, ia menyeringai."Aku hanya tidak suka, mereka menganggumu",ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik sekilas para namja yang tadi menggoda Sungmin. Baru saja Sungmin ingin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin membuat Sungmin reflek memundurkan wajahnya sehingga tercipta sedikit jarak walaupun hidung mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan.

"Neo naekkoya ddaemuneh (Karena kau milikku)",bisik Kyuhyun pelan sehingga hanya Sungmin yang bisa mendengar bisikan itu lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya yang hampir tercekat tadi.

Kyuhyun kembali memasang earphonenya, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jas sekolahnya dan melipat kakinya dan jangan lupakan ia menutup kedua matanya seolah menikmati alunan musik yang tersuguhkan hanya untuk telinganya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun jengah. Bisa-bisanya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan seisi kelas juga tidak berbuat apa-apa jika Kyuhyun sudah bertindak, semuanya kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Dan ini dia yang membuat Sungmin sebal setengah mati.

"Aishh!",Sungmin berdesis kesal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya itu alas untuk dahinya. Ya ini kebiasaan Sungmin jika ia sedang kesal, yaitu tidur!.

Sret

Satu gerakan membuat Sungmin tersentak. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun merubah earphonenya yang berbentuk headband menjadi earphone kabel yang memiliki dua cabang sehingga bisa didengar oleh dua orang. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi telinga yeoja itu lalu menyumpal telinganya dengan sebelah earphone Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke samping namun masih dengan posisi menopangkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya, namun bedanya kini tangannya terlipat didada bidangnya. Sungmin mencoba tidak peduli dan memilih menikmati lagu yang mengalun lembut ditelinganya.

_**Oh I could try to explain**_

_**(It wouldn't mean a thing)**_

_**I could take all the blame**_

_**(It wouldn't mean a thing)**_

_**Ain't it better later than never baby**_

_**You know I've been next to you lately**_

_**Now I want it how it was before**_

_**I know it may be late now**_

_**And I know that I've taken a vow**_

_**But I'm here I'm a superhero**_

_**And I can save you**_

_**Baby I know you can forget the things I've done**_

_**I know I've been away**_

_**But I can save you now**_

_**Woah**_

_**But I can save you now**_

_**Woah**_

Penggalan lagu itu mengantar Sungmin ke alam mimpinya. Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan mengusik tidur Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu ia menoleh ke samping kursinya. Kyuhyun tidak ada dan itu sedikit membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan min! Aish! Mungkin aku sudah gila",ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Saat ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, gerakannya terhenti saat earphone yang menyumpal telinga kirinya terlepas begitu saja.

"Ternyata ia tidak melepasnya",ucap Sungmin pelan. Ekor mata Sungmin menangkap sebuah mp3 yang ada diatas mejanya yang terhubung dengan earphone itu lengkap dengan sebuah note kecil yang tertindih mp3 itu.

_**Simpan mp3 ini, jangan tinggal dikelas. Kalau ini sampai hilang, akan kuhukum. Arra ? Ahh satu lagi! Jangan pergi kemanapun dengan orang asing!**_

_**Ps : Cho Kyuhyun**_

"Cih! Apa-apaan dia?! Kalau takut hilang kenapa tidak dia bawa saja sekalian! Menyebalkan! Orang asing ? Dasar aneh, padahal dialah yang orang asing",oceh Sungmin.

"Penampilan fisiknya sangat Kontras dengan pribadinya yang aneh! Tuhan memang adil!",gusar Sungmin.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin berjalan risih menyusuri koridor untuk ke lokernya. Ia ingin mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal disana saat menaruh seragam lamanya. Namun beberapa yeoja menatapnya sinis.

"Lihatlah! Dia murid baru tapi sudah berani-beraninya menggoda PrinceKyu"

"Menjijikan"

"Yeoja murahan, berani-beraninya dia"

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan sinis yang terlontar dari yeoja-yeoja disana. Sungmin mencoba menulikan pendengarannya saja untuk menanggapi itu semua.

"Aish! Mereka membuat aku seolah-olah aku yang murahan, padahal nyatanya namja aneh itu yang menyeretku! Prince ?! Apanya yang prince! Aneh begitu",oceh Sungmin dalam hati.

Saat ia menutup lokernya setelah mengambil dompet, Sungmin dikejutkan oleh sosok tampan yang berdiri disamping lokernya.

"Nu-nnuguseyo ?",tanya Sungmin gugup. Bagaimana tidak ? Namja dihadapannya kini sangat tampan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong! Choi Siwon imnida! Kau pasti Lee Sungmin yang murid pindahan itu bukan ?",tebak Siwon. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Cha! Aku adalah ketua OSIS disini, apa kau butuh bantuan ? Berkeliling sekolah misalnya ? Agar kau tak tersesat, mengingat gedung ini cukup luas",ucap Siwon. Sungmin sedikit berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh, itu tidak buruk Sunbae!",ucap Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Tak perlu formal, panggil oppa saja biar akrab",ucap Siwon diakhiri kekehan. Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Nah, untuk pertama-tama kau ingin kemana ?",tanya Siwon.

"Hmm, sepertinya kantin lebih baik. Mengingat ini jam istirahat",

Baru saja Siwon dan Sungmin ingin berjalan menuju kantin namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari mereka menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan Sungmin.

"O ? Annyeong Cho Kyu-...",baru saja Siwon ingin menyapa Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Sedang apa kau dengannya ?!",tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Ahh i-..",baru saja Sungmin ingin menjawab namun Siwon memotongnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menununjukkan Sungmin seluk beluk sekolah kita, benar kan sung-...",seolah tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali berujar.

"Kau tidak membaca note yang ku tulis ? Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pergi dengan '_**Orang Asing**_' apa kau tidak paham ?!",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekankan saat ia menyebut 'orang asing'.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya ingin mengantar Sungmin saja ke kantin. Tidak lebih -...",untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Dia tidak perlu kau antar, biar aku saja! Kajja",ucap Kyuhyun sepihak lalu menyeret Sungmin pergi dari situ.

~ o0o ~

"Lepaskan aku Cho!",untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin memberontak. Tangannya sudah cukup pegal Kyuhyun tarik kesana kemari. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih ?",ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi bukan ? Aku tak suka jika milikku diganggu orang lain! Arra ?!",ucap Kyuhyun possesive.

"Kau gila ya ?! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa jadi suka-suka aku mau pergi dengan siapa ataupun duduk dengan siapa!",ucap Sungmin tak kalah sengit. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan mendorong tubuh sungmin ke tembok yang mengurung yeoja manis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ada disisi kanan kiri Sungmin.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja lain selain aku. Mengertilah",ucap Kyuhyun kian melembut. Namun jarak yang minim ini benar-benar menguji akal sehat Sungmin. Ia sangat gugup bahkan detak jantungnya semakin tak normal.

"Tt-tapi...bahkan kita baru bertemu kurang dari setengah hari, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini ?!",ucap Sungmin mencoba menelan telak rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, apa kau tak pernah mendengar 'Love at the first sight' ? Ini memang terdengar konyol , tapi sialnya ini benar-benar terjadi padaku. Sungmin-ah, johahae",ucap Kyuhyun sangat lembut yang membuat Sungmin menegang seketika.

"Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, arra ?",entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin, ia mengangguk paham dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bagus! Kau ingin ke kantin kan ? Biar ku antar",ucap Kyuhyun sepihak -lagi- lalu menggandeng Sungmin menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu menuju kantin.

~ o0o ~

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu!",ucap Kyuhyun yang lebih seperti memerintah. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia cukup bingung merespon tingkah berlebihan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi kantin, semua sedang sibuk bersenda gurau dengan temannya. Ekor mata Sungmin menangkap siluet Eunhyuk yang tengah makan bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenal Sungmin. Sungmin menghampiri meja Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk-ah!",panggil Sungmin membuat yeoja yang memiliki gummy smile itu menoleh.

"Ah! Sungmin-ah! Sini-sini!",suruh Eunhyuk duduk disampingnya. Dengan menurut Sungmin duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku dikelas, kupikir kita teman",ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahh, mianhae Min. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun melarang seisi kelas menganggu tidurmu. Jika sudah begitu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?",jelas Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Kyuhyun sunbae melakukan itu ? Daebak!",ucap yeoja mungil yangduduk dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Geureyo! Ah Sungmin-ah, kenalkan ini hoobae kita, Kim Ryeowook. Aku cukup dekat dengannya",ucap Eunhyuk mengenalkan Ryeowook.

"Ahh, bangapta saengi, Jo neun Lee Sungmin",ucap Sungmin ramah.

"Ne eonni, apa benar yang tadi dibilang Eunhyuk eonni ?! Eonni duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun sunbae ?",ucap Ryeowook masih tak percaya.

"Yak! Kim ryeowook! Kau pikir aku pembohong eoh? Menyebalkan!",sembur Eunhyuk kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, itu memang benar. Tapi apanya yang perlu dibanggakan hal itu.. Menyusahkan begitu",gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Aigoo~ sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu Min, Kyuhyun itu namja paling diminati sebagian besar yeoja yang ada disekolah ini. Jadi patut dibanggakan jika Kyuhyun yang selama ini tak pernah tertarik pada yeoja manapun disekolah ini malah tertarik padamu",jelas Eunhyuk. Baru saja Sungmin ingin menyanggah ucapan Eunhyuk namun ucapannya harus tertelan kembali saat suara bass Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Lee Sungmin, sudah kukatakan tunggu aku disana bukan ? Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?",oceh Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping tempat duduk Sungmin."Sudahlah, ini makan",titah Kyuhyun sambil menaruh nampan yang penuh dengan berbagai lauk dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap nampan itu tak percaya.

"Kau menyuruhku makan semuanya ? Kau ingin membuatku menjadi gendut eoh? Shirreo! Aku sedang diet!",tolak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah dan menarik kursi yang ada dihadapan Sungmin dan menempatkan kursi itu tepat disebelah Sungmin lalu mendudukinya.

"Tak perlu diet, nanti kau sakit! Jadi sebaiknya kau makan semua itu sekarang! Aku tidak menerima penolakan",

"Atau... Kau boleh menyuapiku jika memang itu berlebihan untukmu. Eotte ?",tawar Kyuhyun dengan wajah menggoda.

"Aishh! Kau menyebalkan",sambil menggerutu Sungmin mulai menyuapi mulutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak begitu memusingkan beberapa atau bahkan semua siswa menatap tingkahnya tak percaya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Cho! Atau aku pergi sekarang?! Kau membuat selera makanku hancur",ucap Sungmin sartistik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh tak perduli.

"Ponselmu ?",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat kedua alis Sungmin bertautan.

"Mm-mwo ? Untuk apa ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Tck! Sudah berikan saja, atau kau menginginkan aku yang mengambilnya sendiri eoh ?",ucapan Kyuhyun kini membuat Sungmin merona karena malu. Bagaimana bisa namja itu secara terang-terangan mengucapkan itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!",lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu atas tindakan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan tidak rela ia mengeluarkan Smartphone Pink-nya dari saku rok yang ia gunakan lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu, karena tak lama saat ia mengetik diponsel Sungmin lalu ponselnya berbunyi.

"Nah, ku kembalikan ponselmu dan aku juga sudah mengsimpan nomor ponselku disana. Jangan coba-coba menghapusnya atau memberikan nomorku pada yang lain, arra ?!. Aku harus pergi, kau habiskan makanan ini. Annyeong"

Cup!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya ia menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di pipi Sungmin yang membuat seisi kantin ternga-nga. Lalu Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih shock. Tak lama kemudian pandangan kosongnya terhenti dan yeoja itu mengerjap matanya berkali-kali.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!",geram Sungmin terlambat.

"Aigoo~ daebak Min! Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menciummu didepan umum! Daebak! Jinjja daebak!",ucap Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Aishhh! Dasar namja aneh!",gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

~ o0o ~

"Aishh! Gara-gara Si babo ini aku jadi tidak mendapatkan Free Tour Guide 'kan dari ketua OSIS tampan itu! Betapa sialnya hari ini untukku dan sekarang kau benar-benar tersesat Min! Daebak!",monolog Sungmin kesal.

"Dimana ruang guru itu ? Betapa bodohnya kau Min, hahhh~ sudah setengah jam dan kau hanya memutari koridor ini.. Aishh!",lanjutnya lagi.

"Hey! Lihat! Itu murid pindahan yang baru saja masuk hari ini bukan ?"

"Mana ? Ngaco saja kau!"

"Ishh, lihat lah disana"

"Ahh kau benar! Sepertinya bermain-main dengannya tidak masalah. Dia sangat cantik dan eunghh.. Sexy"

Mendengar beberapa namja sepertinya berniat mengganggu Sungmin, Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik arah dan mempercepat jalannya. Sejujurnya Sungmin bisa saja menggunakan material artnya jika saja lawanya hanya satu atau dua orang tapi sekarang lawannya 5 namja lebih. Ia yakin tak mungkin menang. Lebih baik menghindar dan cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

Saat sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya, namjadeul itu malah berlari dan mau tak mau membuat Sungmin juga ikut berlari. Karena panik Sungmin bahkan tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Bughh

Tubuh Sungmin menabrak sesosok orang yang pastinya lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, sungguh Sungmin merasa takut. Mengingat betapa menjijikannya pikiran namja-namja itu.

"Tt-tolong",satu kata ya hanya kata itu saja yang bisa Sungmin lontarkan. Namun tak disangka-sangka ia malah dipeluk oleh sosok itu. Sungmin berniat mendongak dan melihat siapa yang memeluknya namun derap langkah lari semakin mendekat membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sosok yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya ?! KALIAN MAU MATI YA!",teriak sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan detak jantungnya berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"A-aah i-itu kami hanya...",ucap salah satu namja itu.

"Dasar namja rendahan! Lihat besok apa yang akan kulakukan!",ancam Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun menuntut Sungmin pergi dari sana.

~ o0o ~

"Neo gwaenchana ?!",tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat mereka berdua sudah sampai diparkiran. Mengingat sedari tadi Sungmin terus bungkam. Namun bukannya berterima kasih, sungmin malah menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau menyebalkan!",

"Aku? Naega wae ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau aku jadi tidak dapat tour guide gratis dari ketua osis tam-...", hampir saja Sungmin mengucapkan kata 'tampan'. Untung saja.

"Ya pokoknya aku jadi tersesat karenamu! Aku benci!",lanjut Sungmin.

"Tck! Ternyata kau itu cerewet juga ya ? Jangan bawa-bawa Siwon kesini dan ahh Igo! Milikmu",ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar sebuah kantong berisi seragam Sungmin.

"Selain cerewet kau juga babo ya ? Masa arah ke ruang guru saja tidak ingat. Besok aku akan mengajakmu keliling. Cha kita pulang!",ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mmwo ? Kita ? Kau saja pulang sendiri. Aku bisa naik taksi",ucap Sungmin sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya tertahan saat lengan kekar Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kajima~ aku tak mau mengambil resiko nanti kau akan diganggu namja-namja idiot itu!",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggunakan nada rengekan yang membuat Sungmin geli melihatnya.

"Kau itu memiliki dua kepribadian ya ? Baru saja bersikap seolah-olah kau penguasa sekarang bertingkah seperti bocah 5tahun",sindir Sungmin.

"Aku hanya menunjukan sisi lainku bersama beberapa orang Special saja. Seharusnya kau bangga menjadi salah satu dari orang beruntung itu",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu! Sudahlah aku mau pulang!",ucap Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan namja jangkung ini membuat kinerja jantung sungmin bekerja diatas rata-rata.

"Dan aku mau mengantarmu, jadi kumohon eum?",ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dan mau tak mau Sungmin menurut saja menaiki motor sport Kyuhyun.

Motor sport biru safir menyala kini membela jalanan kota Seoul yang kini mulai di terangi oleh lampu jalan. Dan sepertinya sang empunya tengah menikmati acara mari-kita-mengantar-sungmin. Tentu saja senyum tak pudar dari wajahnya, dia telah berhasil membuat -lebih tepatnya memaksa- Sungmin untuk melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dipinggangnya.

Kyuhyun memang hanya melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepertinya ia enggan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sungmin. Namun tetap saja tak lama kemudian dengan bermodalkan alamat yang diberi tahu Sungmin, kini motor sport Kyuhyun sudah berhenti di gerbang sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan sederhana ornamennya namun luas. Terbukti dengan adanya taman kecil saat membuka pintu pagarnya.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin turun dan mengembalikan helm Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida",ucap Sungmin singkat lalu sedikit membungkukan badan dan berniat pergi namun terhenti saat lengan mungilnya ditahan.

"Bukan begitu cara berterimakasih benar, yang benar itu seperti ini...",ucap Kyuhyun menggantung lalu menarik Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Cup

Kecupan singkat kini terjadi lagi, namun bedanya kali ini tepat dibibir ranum milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak hanya mampu terpaku. Sampai elusan lembut dipucuk kepalanya menyadarkannya.

"Cha! Kau masuklah",entah kenapa Sungmin sepertinya belum sadar. Buktinya ia mengangguk-angguk lalu membalikan badannya. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun tertahan saat getaran ponselnya. Kali ini kesadarannya benar-benar sudah penuh, ia merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun tajam namun yang ditatap malah nyengir kuda. Dengan kasar ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Tidur dengan nyenyak ya, chagia~ mimpikan aku ya",ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih! DALAM MIMPIMU CHO!",teriak Sungmin gusar lalu menutup telpon lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin.

~ o0o ~

Semenjak Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang waktu hari pertama Sungmin sekolah. Kini dimana ada Sungmin sudah pasti ada Kyuhyun. Kini KyuMin menjadi pasangan paling populer. Bagaimana tidak ? Keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang dan berada.

Mulai bermunculan haters-haters Sungmin. Namun mengingat dimana ada Sungmin pasti ada Kyuhyun maka tidak ada yang berhasil menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Sungmin mengingat berulang kali Sungmin menolaknya atau membentaknya maka berulang kali pula Kyuhyun menggoda dan berujar lembut padanya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tak mempercayakan Supir taksi sekalipun. Kini ia menjadi jasa antar jemput khusus untuk Sungmin dan yeoja itu sepertinya sudah mulai lelah kalau harus berkoar-koar saat Kyuhyun berbuat seenaknya. Jadi kini yeoja itu menjadi yeoja yang penurut. Walaupun hubungan keduanya belum jelas, tapi sepertinya keduanya -atau lebih tepatnya Sungmin- merasa nyaman saja dengan keadaan begini. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berulang kali berharap agar Sungmin mau menjadi yeoja chingu resminya, namun Sungmin selalu menolaknya. Tapi mengingat tak ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamus Kyuhyun, jadi namja tampan itu tetap saja mengikuti Sungmin.

Sepertinya hari ini akan beda dari hari biasanya. Kyuhyun tak langsung mengantar Sungmin kerumah, tapi namja itu malah membawa Sungmin ke Han River.

"Yak! Apa kau tak tahu Cho besok kita ada Ujian kenapa kau malah mengajakku jalan-jalan sih?",oceh Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanya senyum saja menanggapi Sungmin, malah ia lebih memilih menggandeng tangan Sungmin sambil menyusuri pinggiran Han River.

"Kau butuh penyegaran Ming~", ya 'Ming' adalah panggilan khusus yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saja.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan menggodaku dengan bibir pout mu!",protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan berulang kali kalau aku tidak menggodamu! Aish jinjja!",

"Tapi aku tergoda",bela Kyuhyun.

"Itu masalahmu"

"Hahaha~ aigoo, bukankah kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah berkencan eoh ?",ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada agak miris. Hingga sungmin menoleh kearahnya dan mencibir ucapan namja itu.

"Kau terlalu berharap Cho~",ledek Sungmin.

"Hahaha, gwaenchana. Lagipula salahmu semuanya..",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mwo ? Aku ?",tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Iya tentu saja, kau membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama! Jadi salah siapa ?",ucapan Kyuhyun yang gamblang membuat pipi Sungmin merona mendadak.

"Yy-ya mana kutahu, hmmm.. Kyu, kau bisa berenang ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Jadi jika ada orang yang aku sayang tidak bisa berenang dan ia membutuhkan bantuan, tentu aku bisa menolongnya.",jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tertegun. Namun seketika ia menyeringai.

"Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae!",ucap Sungmin usil lalu mendorong Kyuhyun ke Sungai Han.

Byur!

Untung saja Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa berenang jadi dia masih bisa mengapung.

"Yak! Lee sungmin apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Kau mau aku mati ?!",oceh Kyuhyun.

"Mian, ahh~ apa kau pernah mendengar 'Jika kau ingin berkencan itu lebih baik ke Sungai atau Danau jadi saat si pasangan banyak tingkah, tinggal ceburi saja kesana' hahaha! Bagaimana Cho ?!",ucap Sungmin ledek lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie~ annyeong",ucap Sungmin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih meneriakan namanya.

~ o0o ~

Sungmin memandang bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diperhatikan. Sampai suara Eunhyuk memecahkan lamunannya.

"Min!",panggilnya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Ahh~ jadi apa yang dibilang para Sparkyu -sebutan fans Kyuhyun- itu benar ya ? Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit ?",ucap Eunhyuk sambil terengah-engah. Sungmin tertegun mendengar info dari Eunhyuk.

'Apa ini semua karena aku ?',batin Sungmin.

"Dari yang ku dengar katanya kemarin Kyuhyun itu masuk angin karena berenang dimalam hari dan gilanya itu di SUNGAI HAN! Tampan sih tampan tapi aneh, ckckck.. Sayang sekali ia membatalkan acara ulang tahunnya tahun ini",jelas Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

"U-ulang tahun ?",tanya Sungmin.

"Iyaa, besok seharusnya adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak salah 'kan ? Besok tanggal 3 februari 'kan ?",ucap Eunhyuk kini malah menumpukkan rasa bersalah Sungmin.

'Omona! Kau jahat Min! Nappeun!',rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Dan kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya sendu kearah bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

~ o0o ~

Dan kini disinilah Sungmin, di sebuah toko berbagai alat elektronik. Dia berniat membeli sebuah mp3 untuk ia jadikan hadiah.

'Sepertinya ia menyukai warna biru',batin Sungmin lalu ia mengambil mp3 berwarna biru itu.

Setelah dari toko itu ia pergi ke sebuah studio musik. Dia agak ragu untuk memasukki tempat itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi mengingat ia membutuhkan itu untuk menyempurnakan rencananya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia berada di Studio, hanya 30 menit saja. Senyumnya merekah saat ia keluar dari Studio itu.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan menyukai ini! Ahh senang-...",ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat kira-kira ada 10 yeoja menghadangnya. Sungmin menatap yeoja-yeoja mengintimidasi itu dengan delik tak suka. Dia yakin pasti ini tidak akan berujung baik.

"Apa mau kalian ?",tanya Sungmin lebih dulu dengan datar.

"Tak usah sok polos kau! Kau pikir kami tak tahu kalau kau yang mendorong PrinceKyu hingga dia jatuh ke Sungai Han. Kau itu bodoh atau apa ? Gara-gara ulah kau kini PrinceKyu jadi membatalkan acara ulang tahunnya!",ucap yeoja yang berdiri paling depan , sepertinya ia pemimpinnya.

"Kau itu menjijikan!",

"Murahan"

Semua saling bersahut-sahutan menghina Sungmin. Karena pusing mau membalas apa dan siapa, sungmin hanya diam saja. Dia tidak peduli. Yang utama untuknya kali ini hanya menjenguk Kyuhyun! Ah iya Kyuhyun! Sungmin berniat meninggalkan kumpulan yeoja itu. Namun tangan Sungmin langsung ditahan oleh beberapa yeoja disana.

"Mau kemana kau wanita jalang! Kau harus merasakan apa yang Prince Kyu rasakan!",ucap yeoja-yeoja itu kalap.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dari mulai Sungmin diseret ke Sungai Han, tas Sungmin dilempar ke pinggir Sungai Han dan yang terakhir mereka kompak mendorong Sungmin hingga ia tercebur ke Sungai Han.

"Rasakan itu!", ucap yeoja yang paling depan itu lalu menyuruh gerombolannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah berusaha mencapai pinggir Sungai Han.

Bagaimana tidak susah payah ? Sungmin tidak begitu mahir dengan bidang yang satu ini. Untungnya para yeoja itu mendorong sungmin di tempat yang tak begitu dalam dan berarus jadi, yeoja itu masih bisa meraih pinggir sungai han.

"Hahhh~ hhhh~",dengan terengah-engah dan langkah yang tertatih ia mencoba mengambil tasnya yang ada tak jauh darinya. Nafasnya begitu tersengal-sengal. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di tasnya, untung saja kali ini ia menaruh ponselnya di tas kalau tidak ? Entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Dengan menahan dingin dan gemetar, Sungmin mendial telepon yang sudah terprogram sebagai nomor 1 di ponselnya. Hanya butuh satu nada sambung, telepon itu langsung disambut.

"Mi-..",sambut si penerima telepon namun cepat-cepat dipotong Sungmin.

"K-hhh~ kyu..t-ttolong aku.. Hahhh~",nafas Sungmin sudah pendek-pendek. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengaturnya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Ming! Kau dimana sekarang ? Kau kenapa ? Demi Tuhan jangan buat aku takut!",

"Hahh~ dingin kyu~..han..sungai han..", setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin memutuskan sambungan itu. Karena ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

~ o0o ~

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata Kyuhyun membelah jalanan kota Seoul menggunakan mobil sportnya. Walau keadaannya masih belum pulih benar tapi dia tidak peduli. Bahkan eommanya sempat melarang Kyuhyun pergi tapi mungkin Kyuhyun akan mati menyesal jika ia tidak pergi.

"Lee Sungmin!",Kyuhyun mulai berteriak mencari Sungmin. Matanya mengedar kemanapun ia bisa melihat. Ia berusaha menghubungi Sungmin namun semuanya sia-sia karena puluhan teleponnya tidak ada yang diangkat.

_**I can be your hero, kimi wo mukae ni yuku**_

_**Wanna be your hero (your hero), isshoni fly away**_

_**kizu tsuita (scar) sono kokoro(heart) dakishimete(hold) hanasanai**_

_**Dokomademo with you**_

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah ringtone ponsel yang ia sudah apal benar-benar. Ia mengikuti pendengarannya. Kini langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang basah kuyub tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil berjongkok, bahkan ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering.

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya hingga ringtone itu pun terhenti. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat keadaan Sungmin. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mendekati yeoja itu dan melepaskan jaketnya yang cukup tebal itu.

Sret

"Eh?", tubuh bergetar Sungmin agak tersentak saat ia merasakan balutan kain yang hangat serta pelukan yang sangat sangat membuatnya hangat.

"Biarkan begini dulu, kau kedinginan",ucap Kyuhyun yang kini berjongkok dibelakang yeoja itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namja itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga tubuh Sungmin sudah mereda menggigilnya.

"Hikss...hikss...",kini sungmin malah terisak pilu. Kyuhyun kaget mendengar isakan sungmin langsung melonggarkan pelukannya lalu membimbing Sungmin untuk menghadapnya.

"Hey kau kenapa ? Apa masih kedinginan ? Aishh! Lagipula kenapa malah kau berenang disini",oceh Kyuhyun namun lembut. Dengan hati-hati namja itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungmin menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Mianhae Kyu~ gara-gara aku kau jadi sakit. Aku memang pantas menerima ini, tapi..tapi ini benar-benar menakutkan, aku takut kyu~ hikss...",kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Salahkan saja otak jeniusnya yang dapat dengan cepat menangkap ucapan Sungmin.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini ?",ucap Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya.

"Eh? Eo-eobsoyo..",ucap Sungmin gugup namun ia tidak ingin melihat wajah gugupnya, ia lebih memilih memeluk tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Kyuhyun ingin mengamuk sekarang. Namun melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sangat membutuhkannya, ia kini memilih membalas memeluk Sungmin. Setelah mereda, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kita pulang ne ? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau disini terus, pakaianmu basah",ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk namun seketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan Mp3 biru itu.

"Omona! Ini juga basah juga! Hueee bagaimana ini ? Ku mohon nyala lah",monolog Sungmin sambil terus berusaha menyalakan benda itu. Tanpa ia sadari air mata dipelupuknya mulai menumpuk.

"Aishh! Kenapa aku bodoh, ayolah menyala! Hiksss... Jebal",ucap Sungmin gusar bahkan ia mengetuk-etuk benda itu ke telapak tangannya hingga hampir memerah. Namun tingkah brutal Sungmin langsung dihentikan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kita bisa membeli yang baru nanti",bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Hikss..hikss... Kenapa semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah benar.. Eottokhae kyu~ hikss.. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan ini untuk ulang tahunmu, aishh dasar sialan! Nyalalah jebal!",Sungmin kembali mengetukan benda itu sambil menangis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tertegun dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Grep

"Hentikan! Aku tak suka melihatmu menyakiti diri begitu. Entah apa yang kau persiapkan, tapi melihatmu dijangkauan mataku itu sudah cukup",ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

~ o0o ~

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau lihat matamu menjadi bengkak. Kau benar-benar berniat membuatku tidak menyukaimu lagi ya ?",ledek Kyuhyun namun ia masih fokus menyetir.

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dikursi kemudi,"jadi kau hanya menyukai mataku ?",tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Bukankah setiap orang selalu mempunyai first impression yang berbeda-beda ? Dan untukku, pertama kali adalah pandangan matamu yang meminta aku untuk 'memilikimu' itu menjadi kesannya",jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya ? Aku tidak begitu! Aishh",Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Ia sudah merasa legaan mendengar Sungmin-nya sudah mengoceh, itu artinya ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Ttapi k-kyu.. Apa kau benar-benar membatalkan acara ulang tahunmu karena sakit ? Kalau iya, berarti ini semua salahku ya ? Mianhae~",

"Hahhh~ sepertinya kita harus meluruskan masalah ini",ucap Kyuhyun lalu menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Ia menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, semua bukan karena aku sakit.. Tapi khusus tahun ini, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku hanya berdua dengan yeojachinguku",Sungmin merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai yeojachingu ? Aishh! Kyuhyun mana mungkin serius denganmu Min?! Tapi... Kenapa dia mengucapkannya saat aku kini sudah mantap dengan perasaanku',batin Sungmin.

"Yy-yeojachingu ? Ahh~ geureguna~ kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang dengannya",ucap Sungmin dengan gugup namun tetap ketara nada kecewanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja dihadapannya kini.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus membatalkan acaranya juga dengannya",ucap Kyuhyun dibuat dengan nada pura-pura sedih.

"O ? Waeyo ?",

"Kondisi badannya sedang tidak baik itu karena dia tidak pernah mau mendengar ucapanku, aku tidak mau memaksakannya."

"Waeyo ? Dia sakit ?",jujur saja Sungmin merasa sangat iri dengan yeoja beruntung itu. Lihat saja kyuhyun sepertinya mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"dia kedinginan dan ketakutan",ucap Kyuhyun yang justru membuat Sungmin panik.

"Jeongmal ? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini ? Seharusnya kau menemaninya dan memeluknya, aku tidak apa-apa turun disini. Aku bisa naik taksi",ucap Sungmin tergesa-gesa dan ia berniat membuka pintu mobil itu namun gerakannya terhenti saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sekarang aku memeluknya, menurutmu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku ingin menemaninya namun ia malah mau meninggalkanku sendiri",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"M-maksudmu ? Aku ?",

Kyuhyun mengangguk -lagi-,"bukankah saat kau mendorongku ke Sungai Han waktu itu kau bilang 'Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae' ? Tentu saja kau yeojachinguku", Sungmin ternga-nga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Bb-bagaimana bisa ? Saat itu aku hanya bercanda",

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting itu keluar dari bibirmu. Itu sudah cukup",setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Saranghae Ming~", jujur saja Sungmin bingung sekarang. Lidahnya cukup kelu untuk digunakan.

"Na..do",jawab Sungmin lirih yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun merekahkan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelepon eommamu, karena hari ini aku tidak akan membawa anak gadisnya pulang",goda Kyuhyun.

"MWOO ? APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN KYU!",teriak Sungmin frustasi.

THE END

Akhirnya ini cerita gaje selesai juga diketik ya walaupun cukup 'telat' di postnya. Semoga bisa meramaikan ultah Kyuhyun , hehehe.

Pengennya sih ga end di adegan ini, tapi berhubung menurut aku udeh kepanjangan jadi di end-in aja.

Niatannya sih mau ada sekuelnya, jadi ditunggu komennya aja deh ^^


	2. Chapter 2

KYUMIN GS / SPECIAL KYU'S DAY / ONESHOOT (SEQUEL)

Cast : KyuMin *always*

Other Cast : Just find by ur selves

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : GenderSwitch, typo(s), longshoot

Disclaimer : All of cast belong God and themselves. But for this story is MINE! If you want to BASH my cast just GO AWAY!

~ STORY BEGIN ~

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar berniat membawa kabur anak gadis orang eoh ?",ucap Sungmin panik saat mobil Kyuhyun berbelok ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda ? Kekeke~ lagi pula ini 'kan malam ulang tahunku dan kau merusak hadiahku jadi biar aku yang menentukan mau apa dihari ulang tahunku",ucap kyuhyun.

"Tapi-..",baru saja Sungmin mau protes dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Aku tidak suka ditolak Ming",ucap Kyuhyun telak yang akhirnya malah membuat Sungmin terdiam.

~ o0o ~

"Kajja!",ajak Kyuhyun saat KyuMin berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko baju..Musim dingin?. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita butuh baju yang dapat cukup menghangatkan tubuh kita nanti",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar berniat tidak mengantar ku pulang ya ?",tebak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya megembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau terlalu membuat ini berlangsung lama Ming~",desah Kyuhyun agak kesal. Akhirnya namja jangkung itu membukakan Seatbelt Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih dulu keluar dari mobilnya dan disusul Sungmin.

"Kajja!",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menggiring yeoja imut itu masuk ke toko itu.

"Pilih yang kau suka ne ? Aku ingin lihat-lihat ke bagian pria",ucap Kyuhyun mengintrupsi keduanya. Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Lalu yeoja imut itu menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa ia kehendaki air matanya kini menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

'Kyuhyun bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku sudah banyak menyusahkannya! Kenapa dia malah tetap sebaik ini?'

'Kyuhyun bodoh! Bodoh! Paling bodoh diantara seluruh orang bodoh!',batin Sungmin terus bergejolak.

"Dan sialnya aku...mencintai orang bodoh itu",gumam sungmin sangat pelan yang mungkin hanya didengar olehnya sendiri.

SRET

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun kini sudah dihadapannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat air mata Sungmin yang baru saja membuat sebuah jalur sungai di pipi chubby-nya.

"Hey, ada apa sayang ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Apa tidak ada baju yang kau suka disini ? Kita bisa ca-...",ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ani, nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya merasa bodoh saja menyukai orang bodoh",ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Menyukai orang bodoh ? Hmm, maksudmu aku ? Aku bodoh ?",tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Aigoo~ aku sangat jenius begini bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku bodoh Ming ?",tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar tak terima. Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat respon berlebihan 'namja chingu'nya. Ya namja chingunya!

"Bagaimana tidak bodoh ? Kau tetap baik pada yeoja yang bahkan hampir..ani! membuatmu celaka",jelas Sungmin. Raut wajah Kyuhyun seketika melembut dan menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Tidak perlu bahas hal yang sudah berlalu, toh aku ada disini bukan ? Disampingmu.. Sudahlah, kenapa jadi melankonis begini ? Hmmm.. Jja! Karena kita pasangan baru, bagaimana jika menggunakan baju pasangan ?",setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin ke bagian baju dingin untuk pasangan.

Jadilah sekarang keduanya menggunakan baju yang senada model maupun warnanya. Biru. Yaa warna netral untuk pria dan wanita itulah yang dipilih Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana Kyu ? Kenapa harus memakai pakaian setebal ini ? Bukankah sekarang cuaca di Seoul sudah tidak membeku seperti bulan lalu ?",tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Sssttt.. Karena tema kali ini adalah ulang tahunku, jadi jangan protes. Cukup ikut saja! Kajja!", ya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saja digandeng Kyuhyun kemana-mana. Lagipula percuma saja menolak, namja itu pasti tidak akan mendengarkan.

~ o0o ~

Muju Deukyusan Resort

Ya tulisan itulah yang terpampang jelas saat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki dan berniat memarkirkan mobilnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror.

"Kau mengajakku ke area Ski ? Malam-malam begini ? Kau gila ya Cho?",ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan Sungmin yang ada benarnya juga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin ke tempat ini bersamamu di hari ulang tahunku. Hahh~ baiklah memang lebih baik kita pulang saja",ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, ya Sungmin merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ucapannya barusan terlalu berlebihan. Baru saja Kyuhyun mau menstarter mobilnya namun gerakan Sungmin membuka seatbelt mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin bingung. Namun yeoja itu malah melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kajja kita main Ski!",ucap Sungmin dengan nada riang. Setidaknya dia bisa memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun mau saat hari ulang tahunnya bukan ?.

"Kau serius ?",tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk antusias lalu membuka seatbelt Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!",

~ o0o ~

"Kenapa sangat lenggang begini ya ? Apa tidak ada pengunjung lain ?",tanya Sungmin bingung karena dari mobil Kyuhyun memasukki kawasan dingin itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pengunjung lain. Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu ia sedikit berlari agar berjalan sejajar dengan Sungmin.

SRET

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat lalu memasukki tangan mereka kedalam saku jaket Kyuhyun.

"Begini lebih hangat kan ?",ucap Kyuhyun yang direspon anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kyu",ucap Sungmin dengan nada agak merajuk.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin."Berhenti menggodaku Ming~", sungmin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Khusus hari ini, tempat ini hanya ada kita berdua. Aku sudah menyewanya sampai besok pagi. Jadi wajar bukan kalau tidak ada pengunjung lain ?",ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tercengang bahkan sampai menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa keluargamu sekaya itu Kyu ? Errr~ maksudku seperti Goo Jun Pyo ?",ucap Sungmin ngelantur.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama-drama cengeng itu Ming~ hmm... Sebenarnya tempat ini milik kenalan Eomma, jadi tidak terlalu sulit jika hanya menyewanya sehari saja",ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Sudahlah kajja, lagipula tujuan utamaku bukan bermain Ski. Kau bisa sakit jika bermain malam-malam begini. Anginnya mulai menggila",ucap Kyuhyun yang disetujui Sungmin.

"Lalu kita mau apa kesini ?",tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti",ucap Kyuhyun misterius.

~ o0o ~

Dengan waktu kurang lebih 5 menit menggunakan Ski Car kini KyuMin sudah sampai didepan sebuah penginapan yang tidak begitu besar. Sisi-sisi rumah itu terbuat dari kayu jati yang membuat rumah itu terlihat hangat sekalipun dikelilingin oleh salju.

"Kajja!",ajak Kyuhyun lalu menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ini adalah rumah yang biasanya digunakan keluargaku saat berkunjung ke resort ini. Apa kau suka ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah itu.

"Ini menakjubkan, sangat nyaman",jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Tapi sayangnya bukan ini yang ingin ku tunjukkan, kajja ikut aku",ucap Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin ke halaman belakang rumah itu.

Sungmin terpaku melihat apa yang ada didepannya sekarang. Sebuah meja yang dihias sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti candle light dinner yang sangat romantis. Jangan lupakan ada sebotol wine yang menghiasi meja itu. Dan bisa dilihat lebih teliti lagi, halaman ini sangat indah. Mengingat ini adalah dataran tinggi jadi banyak kerlip-kerlip lampu kecil yang berasal dari kota Seoul yang cukup jauh namun sangat cantik menyempurnakan halaman ini.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ini sangat indah kyu~ apa yang kau pikirkan ? Ini ulang tahunmu tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti yang sedang diberikan kejutan olehmu ? Apa tidak terbalik ?",ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melakukannya makanya aku lakukan. Apa kau suka ?",tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu, tentu saja. Ini sangat indah",usai mengucapkan ini Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin menuju meja yang terdapat beberapa makanan yang biasa menjadi santapan makan malam itu.

~ o0o ~

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku membawa pergi anak gadis orang ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin. Ya kini keduanya ani. Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil menopang dagu dibahu yeojachingunya itu. Sungmin yang tengah memandang pemandangan indah dari jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang itu sepertinya mulai terusik. Yeoja itu mengelus lembut kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berpaut diperutnya.

"Geogjongma, aku sudah mengirimi eomma SMS. Aku bilang aku akan menginap dirumah teman. Aku rasa eomma tidak akan marah selama kau mengembalikanku pulang masih dalam keadaan 'utuh' ",ucap Sungmin yang diakhiri kekehan kecil.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup sekali pucuk kepala Sungmin."Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin merusak permata yang aku miliki. Sungminnie, saranghae",ucap Kyuhyun seolah menggelitik sesuatu didada Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengembangkan senyumnya lalu perlahan melonggarkan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap namjanya.

"Naddo saranghae Kyunnie~ O!",wajah Sungmin berubah terkejut saat melihat sesuatu dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo ?",ucap Kyuhyun sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah objek pandangan Sungmin."Gitar ?",tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri gitar yang tergantung ditembok itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun senang.

"Sini Kyu!",ucapnya antusias sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Yeoja imut itu menyamankan duduknya di alas karpet didepan perapian yang menghangatkan tubuh itu. Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Ponselmu",ucap Sungmin imut sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerjap lucu. Ber aegyo eoh ?.

"Ini! Hentikan bersikap seperti itu, kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku ya ?",oceh Kyuhyun.

"Sssstttt",Sungmin mendesis menyuruh Kyuhyun diam."Mungkin ini tidak sebagus yang sudah aku persiapkan tadi, tapi kau HARUS menyukainya arra ?",Kyuhyun menatap bingung Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya lalu meletakannya di alas tak jauh dari gitarnya. Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat petikan gitar mengalun indah menyapa telinganya.

Cheomnukim geude nun bitchi

Honjamanne ohaeyo tteongayo

Haelmalgeu missoro mareul.

Pabboroman deuroso

Suara Sungmin terdengar merdu mengalun sesuai dengan hasil petikan gitarnya. Ia menyanyi sambil menatap Kyuhyun seolah menyalurkan apa yang ia maksud dari lagu itu.

Ojeneun, ttonan geudereul

Ije motaneun

Naega miwojyo

Hajiman ije gedarayo

Geudeumaneh nayoseu

Kini Kyuhyun memperindah lagu dengan mengiringi lagu Sungmin dengan suaranya yang menggunakan suara dua. Sungmin tersenyum. Ya kini mereka berduet.

Dashi torraon geudael wihae

Nae modingo ddeuri taeyo

Uri iddaero yongwonhi

Haeyojiji haneuri

Na uthci geude maneul

Saranghagi damunneh

Ojeneun, ttonan geudereul

Ije mottaneun

Naega miwojyo

Hajiman ije gedarayo

Geudeumaneh nayoseumeun

Dashi torraon geudael wihae

Nae modingo ddeuri taeyo

Uri iddero yongwonhi

Haeyojiji haneuri

Na uthci geudae maneul

Saranghagi ddaemune

Saranghagi ddaemune

( Because Of Love - Sungmin Kyuhyun )

"Kyuhyun-ah..",panggil Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"Eum ?",sahut Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae",kini Sungmin benar-benar memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Naddo saranghae!",jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Saengil chukkae Kyu, mianhae kalau ini tid-...",ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menempel sempurna dibibir Mnya.

"Gomawo gomawo! Ini kado terbaik yang pernah aku terima, saranghae Sungminnie",ucap Kyuhyun saat menyelesaikan kecupan singkatnya.

"With my pleasure Kyu~",

~ o0o ~

"Kyu apa tidak berlebihan ? Aku risih Kyu~",protes Sungmin pasalnya kini yeoja-yeoja yang menyeburkannya ke Sungai Han dibuat menjadi pelayan Sungmin. Ada yang rela meminjamkan seragamnya untuk Sungmin karena Sungmin memang tak sempat pulang kerumah dan langsung ke sekolah bersama Kyuhyun. Ada yang membawakan tas Sungmin. Ada beberapa yang mengipasi Sungmin seolah Sungmin adalah Cleopatra.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh."Biarkan saja, siapa suruh ikut campur urusanku. Dan mereka hampir membunuh masa depanku! Aku tidak akan memberikan toleransi untuk itu",ucap Kyuhyun telak.

"Tenang saja Sungmin-ssi kami tidak keberatan kok. Semuanya demi PrinceKyu dan kami memang bersalah. Maafkan kami",ucap yeoja yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin 'pasukan' Sparkyu itu.

"Dengar 'kan ? Mereka saja tidak masa-..",ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menepis genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menyambar tasnya yang dibawakan salah satu yeoja itu.

"Kalian pergilah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Lagipula kemarin juga salahku.",ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi...",ucap yeoja pemimpin itu.

"Ku mohon pergi, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan takut dengan evilbabo ini",ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya karena Sungmin menunjuknya sebagai 'evil babo'.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi maafkan kami Sungmin-ssi. Dan gamsahamnidaa",setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan KyuMin.

Sungmin langsung melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan yeoja itu hingga Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Yak! Neo waeyo ?",tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku ? Seharusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu! Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan yeoja seperti itu ?! Lagipula aku 'kan baik-baik saja! Kau berlebihan!",oceh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka jera dan tidak mengusikmu lagi. Apa aku salah ?",

"Niatmu tidak salah Kyu, tapi caranya yang salah",ucap Sungmin gemas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?",ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Jika kau serius dengan hubungan kita aku yakin mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi!",ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun seketika berpikir, tak lama kemudian ia memamerkan smirknya. Sungmin mengerjap melihat perubahan ekspresi namjachingunya itu.

SRETT

Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin dan menggiring yeoja itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau mau apa Cho ?",teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin gemas."Kau bilang aku harus serius dengan hubungan kita bukan ?",tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kerumahku, kita minta restu Eomma dan Appa agar setelah lulus mereka harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kita",jelas Kyuhyun polos.

"MWO?!",

- END -

Adeh akhirnya bisa ngepost lagi, walopun udah basi banget ini sequel semoga ada respon yaa ^^

End-nya semoga ga gaje-gaje banget deh. Abis karena kelamaan dianggurin ini FF , aku jdi lupa mau gimana ENDnya.

Dan setelah coba lanjutin malah bgini. Tapi aku tunggu ya responnya ^^

RnR juseyo :)


End file.
